jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Xerkrosis
Wer seid Ihr, Xerkrosis? 'Allgemein' Seit meiner Kindheit bin ich ein Fan vom Star Wars - Universum. Zuerst bin ich auf Star Wars: Episode I gestoßen. Immerhin bin ich nicht so alt gewesen, dass ich die letzten 3 Episoden annähernd verstanden hätte. Zuerst schaute ich mir Episode I, demnächst Episode II, gefolgt von Episode III. Nach mehreren Anfragen an meine Eltern, ob die wüssten, wann Episode IV rauskommen würde, habe ich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Episode IV, V und VI wurden bereits vor Episode I veröffentlicht und ihr glaubt nicht, wie ich gestaunt hatte, als ich Harrison Ford sah. Diesen Schauspieler begegnete ich zum ersten Mal im Film "Air Force One". Mit Computerspielen habe ich mich bereits seit meinem vierten oder fünften Lebensjahr auseinandergesetzt. Das erste Spiel lautete Wing Commander: Prophecy, dicht gefolgt von Command & Conquer: Der Tiberiumkonflikt. Auch probierte ich ein Star Wars - Teil auf dem GameCube aus. Doch dies enttäuschte mich. Es war eine Weltraumschlacht, was mir bereits in Wing Commander: Prophecy sehr gefallen hat, doch langweilte mich dies. Glücklicherweise ist seit dem 20. Dezember 2011 "The Old Republic" erschienen. Endlich ein World of WarCraft-Ablöser, möchte ich zumindest meinen. 'The Old Republic' Das erste worauf man in Star Wars: The Old Republic stößt ist das Charactermenü. Logischerweise muss man sich erstmal einen erstellen, um das Universum betreten zu können. In Gedanken an die Star Wars - Filme, dachte ich mir, dass ich den Weg meines Favouriten Obi-Wan Kenobi nachgehen werde. Also fix Jedi-Ritter erstellt, die ersten 10 Level durchgesuchtet, um endlich ein rechtschaffender Jedi-Hüter zu werden, der all seine Wege stets der Hellen Seite gewidmet hat und die dunkle Seite vernachlässigt. Selbstverständlich stößt man auf den ein oder anderen Sith. Obwohl ich die Cinematic Trailer kenne und weiß, dass mehrere Meister entführt wurden, fiel mir der Kodex wieder ein: Gefühle gibt es nicht, Frieden gibt es. Im Glauben, dass ich Frieden schließen könnte, griffen mich die Imperialen an und wollten aus mir Hackfleisch machen. Ich hatte jedoch Glück. Obwohl dieser 3 Level höher war als ich und somit dessen Levelanzeige mir Orange (Schwer) erschien, wusste dieser anscheinend nicht viel vom PvP (Player versus Player). Ich mähte ihn schnell nieder und war froh, dass ich noch etwas von meiner HP übrig hatte. Kurz darauf begegnete ich einen weiteren republikanischen Spieler, der gerade gegen einen Inquisitor gekämpt hat. Inquisitoren sind Machtanwender, der dunklen Seite der Macht und besitzen ein Doppellichtschwert. Doch anders, als die "Sith"-Klasse, sind diese eher Fernkämpfer und stärker darauf traniert die Macht zu nutzen, anstatt ihr Lichtschwert. Ich wusste, dass ich meinem Verbündeten helfen musste. Schnell auf "Machtsprung" geklickt, gefolgt von "Machtschwung", "Hieb" und ein paar weiteren Schlägen. Sowie etwas mit der Macht spielen, um ihn mithilfe von "Machtschub" 10 Meter wegzuschubsen, damit ich den Schritt wiederholen kann oder ich hielt ihn mit einer weiteren Machttechnik für 5 Sekunden auf. Nach dem Tod des Inquisitors wurde ich in die Gruppe eingeladen, eröffnet, um jegliche agressive Imperiale zu jagen und Hilfe zu gewährleisten, sollte Gefahr vom Imperium drohen. Außerdem machte das Spielen gleich noch mehr Spaß, denn mal im Ernst: Mit mehreren Spielern zusammen Quests zu erledigen macht doch viel mehr Spaß, als alleine. Außerdem konnten wir in die Klassen-Spezifische-Instanzen mit hinein und dessen Story verfolgen. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie beim Jedi-Gelehrten ständig über mich, dem Jedi-Ritter, berichtet wird. Wie ich den ein oder anderen Meister rettete und die Galaxis um ein paar Sith-Lords ärmer und gleichzeitig sicherer machte. Da hat sich BioWare was richtig einfallen lassen, was man von dem Questdesign wenig sagen kann. Doch genug davon. Schließt euch der hellen Seite der Macht an. Auch als Sith könnt ihr die Helle Seite wählen. Einige werden verdutzt drin hineinsehen, doch eine gute Tat muss sein. Schade, dass man nicht die Seiten wechseln kann. Ich würde euch liebend gern als Jedi begrüßen. 'Jedipedia' Durch ein wenig Suche fand ich Jedipedia. Meine ersten Artikeln waren alles mögliche mit Jedi. Jedi-Ritter, -Hüter, -Wächter und Kodex. Ich sah auch, dass etwas in Jedi-Hüter und -Wächter fehlte. Es wurde nichts von The Old Republic hinzugefügt. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich etwas dazu beitrage. Schon werde ich wilkommen geheißen und denke, dass ich hin und wieder etwas beitragen kann und werde. 'YouTube' Wie viele andere auch, bin ich ein YouTuber. Allerdings veröffentliche ich Trailer, Reportagen, Gameplays, Soundtracks etc. Liebend gern bastel ich aus diversen Szenen ein Epic Trailer Music - Video zusammen. Viele Epic Trailer Music - Tracks werden nur mit einem Bild hochgeladen. Das hat mir nicht so ganz gefallen. Um die Zuschauer zu unterhalten, nutze ich diverse Szenen, passe diese an der Musik an und nenne Anfangs noch den Titel, sowie den Interpreten. Mir gefällt es, vielen auch. Ich hoffe euch auch. Doch ich bin nicht hier, um Werbung zu machen. Jedoch ist es ein bedeutender Teil meines Lebens. Allerdings wird dies sehr oft durch das Real Life, Star Wars: The Old Republic oder anderen Aktivitäten gehemmt. Glücklicherweise verliere ich dadurch nicht Abonnenten, obwohl dies eher mein sekundäres Ziel ist. Ich tue dies nur, weil ich Spaß daran habe. Ich lud einfach etwas hoch, was mir gefiel und anscheinend gefiel es auch noch andere. Sonst würde ich nicht so eine hohe Anzahl an Abonennten besitzen. Schade allerdings ist, dass ich einst X-Ray Dog - Tracks hochgeladen hab. Zu der Zeit wurde X-Ray Dog von YouTube bezahlt, damit die Tracks auf YouTube abgespielt werden durften. Doch nun verließ einst X-Ray Dog YouTube und ich wurde mit Copyright-Verwarnungen bestraft und musste in die Copyright-Schule. Nun habe ich mein Recht verloren Nicht-gelistete-Videos zu erstellen. Sehr traurig, muss ich sagen. In meinen neuesten Epic Trailer Music - Videos nutze ich Cinematic-Szenen von Star Wars: The Old Republic. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. Xerkrosis, Jedi-Hüter und Friedensbewahrer Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingsseiten * Jedi-Ritter * Jedi-Hüter * Tython * YouTube Neuestes Video meiner Sammlung thumb|left|500px|"Epica" by Audiomachine - Das neueste meiner Videos"Epica" ist ein Track und gleichzeitig das neueste Album von Audiomachine. Anders als in meinen anderen Trailer Music - Videos, habe ich bei diesem Epic Action Dramatic Trailer Music nur den Anfang mit Szenen gefüttert. Doch ich hoffe, dass dies mit dem Bild und den hübschen Font-Effect ausgeglichen wird. Das Bild ist so toll, dass ich selbst die Musik angehört habe, während ich auf das Bild schaute und meine Fantasie anregen ließ.